Amanda Young (S3-S2)
Amanda Young has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Seasons 1 and 2. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the first five Saw films, as well as sections of the Saw: Rebirth comic and the the flashbacks that were shown in Saw VI, are canon in this continuity while we are slightly remaking Saw VI for Series 3. Some creative liberties have also been taken for storytelling purposes and to fill in some gaps. It is VERY VERY STRONGLY advised that you see all five of the Saw films before reading this wiki if you haven't, since this wiki contains major spoilers for all of the films. Proceed at your own risk. Amanda Young is a main character from the Saw film series and controlled by Jigsaw. Character History Read Amanda Young's Season One history Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season Two Off The Grid Following the disastrous series of events in Los Angeles back in October of 2008, Amanda had moved back to Crystal Lake with her remaining family to live in a forest cottage, where they she lay low for the remainder of her life, all the while raising Josh in the hopes of raising him to be a good boy and to set him on the path to grow up to be a good man. Raising her first child hadn't been easy to Amanda, struggling with the challenges of motherhood while also coping with her own emotional problems that had been a constant throughout her life, and especially coping with the loss of Jason, never easy on her. Amanda had tried to be the best mother she could to her son, while also living with the remainder of her new family that included Daniel Matthews and both of his wives with their children. The entire family lived under the radar and in the six years following October 2008's events. Mother And Son Quality Time It was a Summer day in the Summer of 2014 that Amanda went off with Josh to spend time with her young son, going on a camping trip in the woods together. They got stuck during a heavy rainstorm and were spotted by a wandering traveler who went by the name of Nix. Nix offered shelter for the mother and son from the rainstorm, and Amanda agreed. The mother and son used aliases to not give themselves away, as they followed Nix to a manor in the woods. If only they knew the horrors that awaited them inside. Tests Of Bathory Amanda and Josh were introduced to the manor's owner, Helen Vance, who took them in and offered them dinner. Vance seemed friendly enough, until Amanda fell unconscious from eating the food Vance had given her and Josh; the food had been laced with a sleeping agent. Amanda later awoke to find herself chained to a wall inside a dungeon inside the manor, along with a girl named Mikaela. Desperate to escape and worried for Josh more than herself, Amanda devised a desperate escape plan, using a nearby rock to smash and flatten her hand, before painfully breaking it and slipping free of her manacle. Undoing Mikaela's bonds, Amanda and Mikaela fled through some tunnels in the dungeon from Nix, Vance's psychotic assistant, and eventually made their way to a dungeon cell where Amanda found Josh with Vance. It was then that Amanda learned Vance was a descendant of none other than Elizabeth Bathory and that Bathory's spirit possessed Vance, needing fresh blood to constantly rejuvenate. Amanda was forced to make a difficult decision to spare her son from being Bathory's slave, if she'd kill Mikaela. Amanda agreed. Or did she, when she instead moved to attack Bathory and Nix. Amanda escaped with Josh while Mikaela was killed, and the two eventually escaped, fleeing back to the Wessex County Medical Center. Amanda and Josh spent time recovering and were also visited by Angel during their stay, as Daniel had been rushed into the emergency room after being wounded in a brutal fight with Seth Kione, a rogue FBI agent who hunted serial killers. Daniel would later pull through alive. Amanda and Josh headed back home, when Bathory and Nix located the cottage. Unfortunately for Bathory and Nix, they were on Amanda's turf, fitted with protective traps that included snares and nets around the surrounding forest area, to protect them from Kione after Dylan Christy warned them in advance of him coming for them. Amanda and Josh led Bathory and Nix on a chase through the forest, where Nix was trapped in a snare. Nix would be dealt with later, as Amanda and Josh led Bathory back to the cottage and purged Bathory's spirit out of Vance after Vance glanced into a mirror, Nix having told Amanda that mirrors were Bathory's weakness. Despite Bathory's spirit being purged from Vance, she was later killed by Dylan Christy along with Nix, not wanting to leave behind any loose ends. Vance and Nix's bodies were disposed of in the cottage's furnace, where Amanda and Dylan had a bit of a heated discussion over what Josh had seen over the past several days. Josh had shrugged it off himself, saying it was a part of life and something he couldn't be hidden from. Following the encounter with Bathory, Amanda remained with her family at their cottage, awaiting what life had next for them in the coming years. Unexpected Return And Threat Coinciding with Josh's sixteenth birthday in June of 2024, news began to spread of the alleged return of Jason Voorhees following a mass slaughter at the Lake Crystal Resort, formerly the campgrounds of Camp Crystal Lake. Believing Jason to be back, Amanda set out to search for him with the others, and had to tell her son the painful truth about his father as well as her own turbulent past life. Expectedly, Josh took it quite hard before coming to terms with the truth about his parents, but ultimately grew to accept it, knowing well that he had no-one else in his life to turn to and trust. Amanda organized a search party to help them find Jason, leading into the underground mines and caverns beneath, where they had an encounter with some bank robbers who attempted to take them hostage, but their attempt didn't last long when swarms of Hodag creatures attacked. Amanda fled out of the tunnels with Josh, Pamela and Angel in time to avoid being trapped down in the caves with the Hodags. After returning home and getting some rest, they attempted to find Jason again, only to run into Jason himself there, or so they thought, with it being his demonic doppelganger instead, spawned from the remains of Kelly Mills, a survivor of the Lake Crystal massacre who stumbled onto the cottage the family was living at and taken hostage when she learned of their association with Jason. Fleeing from the cottage and wondering just what the deal was with the sudden emergence of this demonic Jason (not knowing he was the result of a Hellbaby creature entering Kelly's body), the family holed up in a motel in the meantime. Amanda was puzzled as to why "Jason" was suddenly so full of hate towards even his whole family, when news reports reported the real Jason as having been rampaging at the Phoenix Heights hotel in town. Amanda and Angel set out for the hotel to get Jason, after the hotel collapsed from a massive fire inside following a mass murder rampage Jason went on inside. Using the scene of panic as their cover, the two retrieved Jason in time for him to be back with his family as well as seeing his son for the first time since he'd been an infant. Jason's demonic doppelganger eventually caught up with the family, killing Pamela and engaging in a brutal fight with both Jason and Josh, before he was eventually taken down. To their shock and amazement, the demonic Jason formed into a demonic winged creature and flew away, seemingly never coming back. The family was devastated over Pamela's sudden death, and like so many times before, Amanda had been Jason's emotional anchor during this time. Blood Feud Amanda learned that she had another identical cousin in Julie Lawry days later, when Kristen made it home with a most unexpected visitor in Julie, Amanda learning she had yet another identical relative. Amanda and Julie got along decently at first, with Amanda letting her know of her difficult past. Julie however quickly became unwelcomed and unwanted into the family when Amanda caught her seemingly deliberately naked in front of Josh, trying to seduce him. Amanda and Julie clashed violently before Josh helped to bring the fight to something of a halt. Amanda demanded for Julie to leave, but Josh, already attached to Julie and not wanting to see her on her own, fled with her at the last minute, prompting a vehicle chase that failed in getting Josh back. Amanda would be fuming and in a deep, dark and angry depression over the remainder of the year, wanting her son back and with the darkest hatred towards her newly discovered blood relative. Reluctant Reunion Amanda became increasingly distant from her family in the months that Josh was away, going back to bad old habits like smoking and cutting. She would not see or hear from her son again until December of 2024, when he gave her a call from a pay phone, saying he'd been living off the grid with Julie and they would come back to the cottage for Christmas. Before the mother and son could further speak, the signal on Amanda's cell phone went dead. Frustrated, Amanda could only wait for Josh's return, and try her best not to lose herself with Julie. Josh eventually returned with Julie to the cottage, Amanda less than pleased to have Julie back in the fold, but grateful that her son was at least back home. However the reunion quickly went sour when later that day after shopping, Amanda caught Josh and Julie having sex, further confirming what she initially suspected had gone on between her son and cousin. A violent scuffle broke out between Amanda and Julie, before coming to a halt. Josh openly admitted that he and Julie were in love and that that was something that wouldn't change between them. Amanda was greatly frustrated and despised Julie with all of her being, not caring if her son loved her or not. Amanda felt she and Julie would never be on better terms after what had happened. Kidnapped Shortly after the scuffle between Amanda and Julie, Jason sensed trespassers near the cottage. She went to help him, only to be struck by a tranquilizer dart and knocked out. Amanda later awoke bound and gagged in the backseat of Harold Lauder's car, Harold being a crazed admirer's of her's who fantasized about marrying her and making her his woman who would obey his every word and command. Amanda made some futile escape attempts, but nothing worked to get her away from Harold. The two later holed up in a motel room, where Amanda was tied down to a bed and subjected to bizarre torture from Harold. The following morning, she was driven to a farmhouse in Maine, where Annie Wilkes awaited Harold. Amanda was held captive inside a room with Paul Sheldon, a captive of Annie's. It was from Sheldon that Amanda learned of Annie's despicable crimes. Amanda's ordeal was far from finished, enduring some horrendous physical violence from Harold and Annie later that night, but it would eventually end once her family located her and came to her rescue, taking the badly battered and wounded Amanda away. In need of serious medical attention for her injuries and also some shock, Amanda was taken to a nearby hospital with Sheldon. Hospital Of Horror Amanda later awoke in her hospital bed that night after being treated for her injuries, and after awaking, met "Angel" or so she thought initially, the young woman being Emily Hosfeld, who bore an uncanny resemblance to Angel. Emily warned Amanda that the hospital wasn't what it seemed, for the head of the hospital, Dr. David Benway, was a sadistic doctor specializing in cruel and illegal experiments. It was likely that Dr. Benway had in mind to use Amanda and others as test subjects for his hideous experiments. Amanda, knowing Jason, Josh and Julie would be in the hospital, had help from Emily in getting out of her hospital bed. They eventually found Jason, Josh and Julie, handling the murderous hospital staff, with Jason dealing the death blow to Dr. Benway, ending the night of horror. Amanda and the others would return home following these events, Josh driving the family back, and Amanda in too much of a worn state to give Julie much mind. Taking a Stand Amanda spent some time recovering at home, recovering from her injuries and pain. She would later join her family in the underground caverns beneath the cottage where they lived, following an unexpected surprise assault on the cottage from Agency Operator Walter Hobb, on a search and destroy mission to kill Jason for good, Hobb being the sole survivor of the Lake Crystal massacre back in June. Hobb would later be killed during his futile attempt to kill Jason, but it wasn't a complete failure, resulting in the cottage being burned down. Amanda, underground with her family, learned more about the situation at hand, learning that Randall Flagg, a demonic being, had them targeted for death. Julie herself was a former follower of Flagg's during the events of The Stand back during the 1990s. It was possible for Flagg to be defeated and even killed, but would not be easy. Lloyd Henreid, another former follower of Flagg's who had turned on the rescue crew for Amanda earlier and had been taken hostage by the real Angel after she survived and made her way back to the cottage, was subjected to a crude test Amanda had set up to prove he learned from his mistakes, but even after passing, there was doubt as to whether he could truly be trusted. Amanda assembled a modified Shotgun Collar trap, now modified to fire Magnum rounds at Lloyd's head in the event he walked out of a specific range from the group, in the event he tried to betray the group again. Lloyd would later die from the trap following premature activation, when Harold and Annie found their way underground after following Flagg's lead there. Annie and Harold were subsequently killed and the remainder of the group went to hole at Meg's place when Meg offered shelter for her family. Amanda helped to set up some protective traps following a surprise break-in by Mickey and Mallory Knox at the cottage, both of whom Josh and Jason helped to kill. It would be difficult for Amanda to accept her son being in love with Julie, knowing the two were an item, but Amanda was at least grateful to have her family back together. Regular Appearance Amanda stands five feet three inches tall and weighs one hundred seven pounds. She has an average body type that is slightly thin yet also toned. She has green eyes and her dark brown hair is usually long, but when she first joined John, she cut it short and from there it evolved into a strange little choppy "Emo" hairstyle; Amanda kept this hairstyle until after the Traphouse incident, and from there let her hair grow longer. She had her longer hair until after she escaped from Angel Of Mercy after being treated for her near fatal bullet wound, when she cut it shorter after making it to a New Jersey homeless shelter to lay low. She kept her choppy "emo" style hair until she let it grow long again over the first quarter of 2007, and by the Summer, she had long locks of hair again. She currently wears her hair long and well-kept. Amanda's attire varies greatly, but she typically wears street clothes of all colors. When she kidnaps her test subjects or John's subjects, she wears a red or black robe with a gruesome pig mask. Amanda's signature attire though is arguably a dark red cotton T-shirt complete with a pair of black cargo or leather pants and a pair of platform boots, along with a red and white two-piece swimsuit underneath. Amanda has a distinctive tattoo of a cougar on her upper-left shoulder blade. She also has a scar on the left side of her neck from where Jeff Denlon's bullet struck her, Amanda having barely survived the gunshot. She also sports several scars on her arms and legs from when she has self-mutilated in the past. She also sports a small scar on her right bicep after she took a scalpel slash to it during a fight with Lynn Denlon at the Gideon meat plant, shortly before she read the contents of the incriminating letter from Hoffman. Trademark Gear Amanda often carries chloroform and syringes filled with sedatives on her when she kidnaps her or John's test subjects, to make kidnapping them easier. She also tends to carry other items to use in the kidnappings that include plastic zipties and rolls of duct tape to bind and gag her targets. Her weapons vary, but she opts to wield handguns and knives. Amanda's primary weapons though are her brand of death traps, which are unique from the other Jigsaw Killers in that they sport a distinctively more elegant appearance - as beautiful-looking as they are disturbing and horrific. Since surviving her gunshot wound and having a new perspective on things, she employs both winnable and inescapable traps, but under certain circumstances; for people she views as deserving of a second chance at life and have committed forgivable offenses, she makes their tests rather easy to win, but for people who've committed unforgivable offenses (such as rape or child molestation), she makes their tests unwinnable. Image:Bowie knife.jpg|Amanda's Bowie Knife. Image:Amanda's bow.jpg|Amanda's bow. Image:Amanda's Colts.jpg|Amanda's Twin Colt M1911 pistols. Amanda also has a Bowie Knife for additional protection, Amanda claiming the knife after surviving a brutal encounter with sadistic killer Mick Taylor and his murderous family in the Crystal Lake countryside. The blade originally belonged to Sharpe Cunningham, a murderous acquaintance of Mick, and Amanda swiped the knife off of him after he was killed by Greta Valeski's telekinetic powers. The Bowie Knife is sixteen inches overall and has an eleven-inch blade, and it's large yet easily concealable, making it a very useful and comfortable weapon to use. Amanda is also good at wielding a compound bow, having stolen one for herself from Camp Stonewater during the encounter with the Cropsy Killer. The compound bow is designed for tactical hunting and has a scope attached to it. Amanda seems to favor using saw-toothed arrows for the bow, but will employ other types of arrows as well. She is quite accurate at firing arrow, Jason having taught her well how to aim and fire arrows. She lost the bow in a cabin fire at Camp Crystal Lake when Eric and Kerry raided the camp, searching for her and Jason. Amanda also wielded twin Colt M1911 pistols that were heavily customized. Amanda stole the pistols from an Army surplus store during a botched purchase attempt at the store. The Colt M1911s fire .45 ACP bullets and Amanda is a good shot with the weapons. She lost the weapons during Eric and Kerry's raid on Camp Crystal Lake, the weapons destroyed in a cabin fire. Category:Amanda Young (S3) Category:Survivors of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:The Jigsaw Gang (S3)